Under The Blanket
by randomtuna13
Summary: Di balik selimut dengan segelas scotch. Menghangatkan. Dan dua yang tidak percaya, saling berbagi. [Dibikin penuh cinta untuk fumate / Entri #CPC2016 / Entri #FestivalFandomBarat]


**Under The Blanket**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

 **warning:**

CollegeAU, OOC

 **note :**

Dibikin penuh cinta untuk fumate~

Entri #CPC2016 / Entri #FestivalFandomBarat

 **summary :**

Di balik selimut dengan segelas _scotch_. Menghangatkan. Dan dua yang tidak percaya, saling berbagi.

.

.

.

.

Jason Grace tidak perlu repot-repot berjalan untuk membuka pintu, begitu ia mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Untuk apa? Ia sudah memprediksinya. Prediksinya jarang meleset. Lagipula, orang yang berdiri di balik papan kayu itu tidak akan diam saja, menunggu dirinya. Jason tahu betul. Dalam hitungan satu.. dua.. tiga. _Voilà_.

"Jangan bilang, Grace. Jangan katakan apapun."

Di balik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, Jason menyeringai. Sudah tentu Percy Jackson langsung menerobos masuk. Mereka sudah kenal lama. Tidak ada satupun kebiasaan yang luput diperhatikan. Percy tidak butuh izinnya untuk sembarangan masuk apartemen.

"Lebih cepat lima menit dari yang kuduga," Jason tidak bisa menahan diri. Di ruang tengah, ia meringkuk di atas sebuah sofa besar dengan selimut sewarna tanah membungkus tubuhnya. Serpih-serpih sisa keripik kentang tersebar secara sporadis di sana. Di ruang yang sama, sebuah TV menyala tanpa suara tengah menyiarkan siaran ulang pertandingan futbol.

Percy mendengus, tidak menjawab. Ia malah berjalan ke arah dapur dan langsung membuka kulkas. Tangannya sibuk selama lima detik, sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak, "Grace, serius? Kau kemanakan bir yang kubeli tadi siang?"

Jason tertawa tanpa rasa malu. "Kupikir kau menyuplainya untukku."

"Sialan kau." Percy membanting kulkas setelah menyambar sebotol air soda. Satu-satunya minuman dingin yang bisa ia temukan dari dalam sana. Ia mampir ke konter dapur yang terbuat dari marmer dan membuka tutup botolnya, sebelum menghempaskan pantat di sofa yang diduduki Jason.

"Wanita memang brengsek," Jason menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan satu tangan menyembul dari balik selimut. Percy menenggak sodanya hingga tersisa separuh, lalu menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Annabeth tidak brengsek. Jangan hina dia."

Jason memutar bola mata. Tidak ada gunanya menasehati orang yang baru putus semacam Percy. Ia bahkan tidak percaya cerita Jason soal Annabeth yang mulai menjalin hubungan kembali dengan Luke Castellan. Tidak ada yang bisa menembus otak ganggang Percy, jika itu menyangkut kejelekan Annabeth.

"Kau akan mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya, nanti." Jason menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan musim dingin. Sepanjang malam musim dingin, mudah menemukan laki-laki atletis berambut pirang ini di dalam kepompong selimut tebal. Peduli amat. Ia lebih suka giginya tidak bergemeletuk.

"Dasar banci," Percy mencibir melihat kebiasaan Jason. Ia pikir amat tidak jantan bagi pemain futbol macam Jason Grace berselimut tebal tiap malam dingin seperti ini. Apa gunanya latihan fisiknya? Bukankah seharusnya ia tahan dingin atau apa? Percy ikut klub renang dan ia tahan-tahan saja dengan musim dingin meskipun tidak punya bisep yang mempesona.

Jason meliriknya tajam. "Lihat siapa yang bicara."

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi. Siaran ulang olahraga di televisi masih berlangsung tanpa suara. Jason menyamankan dirinya sendiri. Percy menyesap sisa-sisa sodanya. Angin masih menderu di luar, membuat jendela bergetar. Ini adalah saat yang sempurna. Segala hal yang baru terjadi adalah prolog menuju bab inti. Bab yang menjelaskan kenapa Percy bertingkah uring-uringan.

"Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya?"

Percy menatap televisi tanpa benar-benar menyimaknya. Seolah ia hanya tahu, bahwa pandangannya harus mendarat pada sesuatu dan kebetulan benda elektronik itu ada di sana. Jason memasang telinga, tapi tidak menanggapi.

"Aku rela melakukan apapun demi dia. Pindah ke sini—jauh dari Ibu dan adikku—"

Kata-kata itu tidak terselesaikan. Tapi Jason tahu kelanjutannya. Percy terlampau yakin dengan hubungannya dengan Annabeth. Ia begitu naif menganggap bahwa cinta sejati itu sungguhan ada. Naif mengira bahwa gadis jurusan Arsitektur itu adalah pasangan seumur hidupnya. Naif.

Jason tahu benar perasaan semacam itu. Ia pernah mengalaminya. Saat ia mengira Piper McLean adalah satu-satunya. Saat ia mengira Piper adalah masa depannya. Ia membutakan diri dengan mengagungkan kekuatan cinta.

Dan apa yang didapat orang bodoh seperti itu?

Tidak ada.

Sudah berulangkali Jason memperingatkan Percy tentang kecurigaannya pada Luke Castellan. Sudah banyak bukti yang dibawa Jason untuk membuka mata sahabatnya itu. Tapi, seperti Jason dulu, Percy menolak untuk percaya. Akankah kau percaya? Cinta sejatimu tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Cinta sejatimu tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Cinta sejatimu tidak akan lari dengan laki-laki lain.

 _Bullshit_. " _Bullshit."_

Rahang Percy menegang. Jason tidak menyalahkannya. Ia bisa lebih buruk. Beruntung ia hanya pulang dan menyerang kulkas. Beruntung ia masih punya akal sehat dan curhat pada Jason.

"Tunggu di sini."

Jason mendadak bangkit dan meninggalkan selimutnya. Ia melangkah ke kamarnya. Tidak butuh lama baginya untuk menemukan se _-pint_ besar _scotch_. Minuman itu sebenarnya disimpan untuk keadaan genting saja. Tapi, melihat keadaan Percy saat ini, sepertinya _scotch_ ini layak dipersembahkan.

"Ta-da." Jason memamerkan dua gelas berisi cairan berwarna keemasan pada Percy. Sahabatnya itu rupanya sudah menginvasi selimut tebal Jason dan tengah menikmati diri dibalut kehangatan serat-serat wolnya.

"Kau punya simpanan!" Percy berkata dengan nada menuduh.

Jason hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengangsurkan satu gelas padanya. Ia lalu mendorong bahu Percy sedikit ke samping. " Geser."

"Huwaah." Percy mendesah puas sembari mencecapkan bibirnya setelah menyesap hampir setengah isi gelasnya. " _Scotch_ dan selimutmu bukan ide buruk untuk menikmati hidup."

Jason menyeringai setelah menyesap minumannya. "Kubilang apa."

Meskipun kehangatan yang dihasilkan alkohol mulai merambati tubuhnya, tak urung Jason menggigil juga. Ia selalu sensitif dengan udara dingin. Percy rupanya menyadari hal itu. Setelah menghabiskan satu gelas penuh, ia membuka sedikit selimut Jason agar sang pemilik bisa mendapatkan akses.

"Sini," kata Percy. Jason meletakkan gelasnya dan bergabung dengan laki-laki bersurai hitam itu. Untung saja selimutnya cukup besar untuk dua laki-laki dewasa yang tidak bisa dikatakan bertubuh kurus. Seorang pemain futbol dan atlet renang meringkuk bersama dalam satu selimut. Berbagi kehangatan.

"Yaiks. Kita seperti pasangan _gay_." Jason mencibir. Percy malah menyeringai. Ia mengetatkan selimut tebal itu.

"Peduli amat, Grace."

Jason baru menyadari ada kebenaran di kalimat sederhana itu. Siapa yang peduli? Bukankah keduanya sama-sama tersakiti oleh manusia dengan gender lawan jenisnya, yaitu wanita? Mungkin kepercayaan mereka berdua terhadap gender feminim sudah habis. Luruh. Jadi apa salahnya?

"Matamu biru." Percy mengamati dari samping, membuat Jason terkejut.

Hanya satu respon yang keluar sebagai balasannya. "Hah?"

Percy tertawa. "Aku baru sadar, siapa yang disebut _blonde superman_ oleh gadis-gadis pemandu sorak selama ini."

Jason tidak menjawab. Ia menaikkan kepompong selimutnya hingga mencapai dagu.

"Dan luka kecil di atas bibirmu itu—karena apa? Menggemaskan deh." Percy memiringkan kepalanya.

Jason menoleh begitu cepat seolah figur bermata hijau laut yang berbagi selimut dengannya itu baru mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Ada sesuatu di mata biru Jason yang membuat Percy mendadak berdebar-debar.

"Kau tahu, Jackson? Kau benar."

Percy mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti. "Soal apa?"

"Peduli amat dengan omongan orang." Jason menatapnya intens. Lalu tangannya mendadak keluar dari selimut dan menyambar beberapa helai rambut Percy. "Sejak kapan rambutmu sebegini berantakan? Dasar sok keren."

Butuh lima detik bagi lawan bicaranya untuk mencerna. Lalu sosok di balik selimut tebal yang sama itu, tertawa. Jenis tawa lega. "Semangat yang bagus, Grace."

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

Nih fumate, sedikit asupan untukmu~

Aku jarang baca Jercy dan karena kemaren udah janji bikin drabble (meskipun jadinya lebih panjang dari rencana awal /orz), aku mencoba mendalami pairing ini~ (btw, aku riset Jercynya nyelem di akun ffnmu /digiles)

Ohmaigad, kok mereka cute yaaaa :''''3333

Maafkeun kalo ceritanya aneh atau gimana. Idenya muncul dadakan, kek tahu bulat (?)

Semoga suka :''3


End file.
